


Plight of the Faery Child

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Child Abuse, Drama, Future, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-31
Updated: 2005-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Once upon a time there was a very beautiful boy.  This is one of his stories.  When Gus is nominated for prom king, it stirs up memories of a long ago night that most everyone would rather stay forgotten.





	Plight of the Faery Child

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

A/N: So, I’ve had this idea in my head since right after I finished ‘My Dad Justin’, but I was never sure how to write it. With prom fever escalating at my own school, this finally wrote itself. I’m claiming the title of the fic now, as it’s also the tentative title of an original story I’m working on. This will be, for the most part, Gus’ story, with the gang having chapters of their own every now and then. Um . . . hope you like! Please read, enjoy, and review.

 

Once upon a time, in the not-so glorious city of Pittsburgh, there lived a boy. He was a beautiful boy, all cocky smiles and dark eyes, but his story was a tragic one. His mother was an overbearing, Bible-thumping, crazy bitch, and his father . . . well, his father would be more than half of the reason that the beautiful boy would end up as fucked up as he was. This beautiful boy was named Brian Kinney, and he hated his home and most days he hated his life period. 

There lived another boy, in the not-so glorious city of Pittsburgh. He wasn’t beautiful or cocky, even if his eyes were sort of dark. He was awkward and lonely, despite having a mother who loved him more than enough for the rest of the city combined. He lost himself in comic book stories and was beat up for being odd. This not-so-beautiful boy was named Michael Novotny, and most days, he too, hated his life. 

These two boys met each other and in the way of all timeless friendships, realized they were alike. In many aspects. But most importantly, these two boys, one beautiful, one not so much, loved other boys. This would be what tied them together tightest in the beginning, when Brian was still scared to grow close to anyone, and when Michael was too intimidated by the beautiful boy to hope for much. But eventually Michael became the one Brian ran to with black eyes and sprained wrists, and Michael would comfort him as best he could and welcome him to his own family. Michael’s mother, a loud woman named Debbie, took her son’s friend in and became a mom in the most loving sense of the word. And, for some strange reason, these two boys were happy.

Their story was, of course, fraught with drama. Michael fell for the beautiful boy but Brian vowed to love no one. They grew up, knowing these facts, but ignoring them. Because, after all, who wanted to ruin a perfectly good thing over something as trivial as love? 

The time came that they separated for the first time. While they were apart many things happened and Brian came to know a girl named Lindsay while Michael came to know a boy named Emmett. Emmett had come from a world that hated him into a world where he wasn’t quite so scared to be who he was and let his light shine bright. Lindsay was perfect in the way of classic princesses and lovely damsels in distress, except for one thing. Lindsay loved other girls. 

The two boys forged friendships with these two very different people, and as the years passed, two more joined the ranks. Ted, a somewhat bland man, and Melanie, a psychotic lesbian, rounded off the group. And the years passed with peace and drama, heartache and love (at least, in the case of Lindsay and Melanie). 

On the eve of the birth of Brian’s son another beautiful boy entered the picture. He was glorious, all blonde hair and innocence, and Brian had to have him. Of course, the plan was not for the twink to name Brian’s beautiful son, nor was it for him to stick around, but Fate has a way of lifting her middle finger with a smug “Fuck you,” when you dare control your own destiny. And tell Brian to fuck off she did. 

The beautiful blonde boy was named Justin Taylor and fell in love with Brian at first sight and in love with his own sexuality at first fuck. He endured hardship after hardship, always with the knowledge he could do anything. He became another surrogate son of Debbie’s, a favorite of Emmett, Lindsay, and Melanie’s, and loved Brian’s son, Gus. Only Michael begrudged him the consistent attention of Brian’s, the attention he could never garner, and a marked change began. 

Brian’s icy heart began to melt for Justin and for a son he didn’t think he’d love. Michael grew jealous and perhaps desperate and considered moving away from his friends and family for good with a doctor named Dave. Justin went from a quiet, shy, unassuming boy, to a gorgeous, furious, angel who shied away from no challenge, who was pushed down, got up again, and pushed back. 

Of course, as these sorts of stories are wont to do, everything took a turn for the worse, got better, got bad, got great, got just plain tragic, got good, got . . . well, leaving it there, this particular tale isn’t about any of that. It is, instead, about another beautiful boy. Because once upon a time there was a very beautiful boy who was all cocky smiles and dark eyes. He was sensitive and a smartass, and a bit bitter at times. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, fuck the consequences. He loved with great passion, hated with even more, but had a huge heart.

Or so his Grandma Debbie liked to say.

This beautiful boy, come to that, was part of a huge family. He had one real grandmother and grandfather, and an evil witch of an actual blood related grandma. He had two anti-dad’s, two mothers, a sister he wasn’t quite related to but who annoyed him enough to count as one anyway, a God brother and God sister by default, uncles upon uncles, and a pseudo-older brother/love of his life (though he kept that part to himself and had been trying desperately to forget it for years), not to mention the different women his moms paraded around in front of him, ensuring that he was definitely gay because . . . ew. Just ew.

This boy’s name was Gus Marcus-Peterson-Kinney (technically his moms wouldn’t let him use his dad’s last name, but he was planning on changing that as soon as he was legal and, besides, it sounded cool). This story of Gus’ started on April 4, 2017, with a bright colored flyer taped to his locker that read: ‘Got Prom? Don’t forget to vote for YOUR prom royalty.’ There was the usual list of people: jocks, cheerleaders, and losers . . . losers like . . . him . . .

“Fuckin’ shit.”


End file.
